Snapshots and mirroring are among the techniques employed by data storage facilities for disaster recovery planning. A snapshot may be a copy of data residing on a storage volume (e.g., a disk drive) that is created at a particular point in time. Since a full backup of a large data set can take a long time to complete, a snapshot may define the dataset to be backed up. Data associated with the snapshot is static, and is therefore protected from any subsequent changes to the data on the volume (e.g., a database update).
One typical implementation of a snapshot is called a “pointer snapshot.” A pointer snapshot records an index of data locations to be protected on the volume. Pointer snapshots can be created fairly quickly and require far less storage space than is required to maintain a separate copy of the snapshot data.